Baseball Star
|weapon/GW = Baseball Cannon |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Rare |image/GW2 = Baseball Star GW2.png |health/GW2 = 200 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Baseball Cannon |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare }} Baseball Star is a Rare variant of the All-Star in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and a Super Rare Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Baseball Star was a few vanquishes shy of making the ZLB hall of fame, but was kicked out of the league for eating the Brainz Ball. In-game description The Baseball Cannon's extremely high rate of fire is sure to be a home run! AI Health *Easy: 120 *Normal: 160 *Hard: 200 *CRAAAAZY: 240 Primary weapon Baseball Star uses the Baseball Cannon as his primary weapon which deals six impact damage and seven critical damage close range. The Baseball Cannon fires faster and is more accurate than the All-Star's primary weapon. As expected, this leads to faster overheating. Abilities |-|GW1 = |-|GW2 = Weapon upgrades Chilled Baseballs By chilling the baseballs the day before, the overall heat tolerance is increased. Super Zomboss Fans By installing tiny Zomboss fans, the venting of an overheat moment takes a little less time. Lead Filled Baseballs By injecting the balls with lead, the baseballs hurt more causing more damage. Unlocking (Garden Warfare only) Baseball Star is unlocked by reaching level 10 with the All-Star. Each level after 5 will reward the player with a single character piece until all are unlocked, at level 10. Strategy With The Baseball Star has a high fire rate, thus overheating quickly. Use him at close range, as you can potentially deal up to 350 damage, enough to vanquish any plant. If you manage to keep a prolonged volley of baseballs hitting your opponent it will definitely either vanquish your opponent or heavily injure them, depending on the class' base health and how much health they had prior to their encounter with you. Don't use him at long range, as although he seems to play like the Golf Star, his damage fall out is severe, crippling his damage to half of his close-range hits. Remember to fire in short bursts, as if your weapon overheats, you're a sitting duck to enemy Cacti and an easier vanquish for the rest. If your weapon overheats in the midst of fighting use your Sprint Tackle or Imp Punt to finish off your opponent. If on low health place a Shield Decoy and dash to the side or wait until the plant comes to you, in which case use your abilities to take them out. Against Be wary of any Baseball Stars that are in medium range of you, as they can inflict heavy damage or down right vanquish you if they're accurate, with the probability of the possibility being especially high for Sunflowers and Roses, and less so for Citrons, Corns, and Chompers. As a Cactus, you can safely pick off health from the Baseball Star from long range, and put up a Tallnut Battlement in order to block any weakened shots that were sent your way. If you're playing as a Peashooter and a Baseball Star attacks you head on, keep in mind that he has enough health to tank your Chili Bean Bomb, and is fast enough to outrun the Sombrero Bean Bomb. If your aim is true fire a Shuck Shot as a Corn to vanquish him immediately. Pea Gatlings, Time Snares, EMPeaches and Sunbeams are effective at lowering or stunning the Baseball Star, weakening him by a considerable amount. Gallery Spark 20140411155957.png|Stickerbook Team_Vanquish.jpg|A Baseball Star with a Goalie Star in a promo for Team Vanquish mode Trivia *The max number of shots he can make before his weapon overheats is 50. *The ZLB mentioned in his description is a parody of the MLB, or the Major League Baseball. Category:Variants Category:Playable characters Category:All-Star variants Category:Level 10 unlocked zombies Category:Zombie variants Category:Rare zombies Category:Rare variants Category:Super Rare variants Category:Super Rare zombies